Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by ShadowLigerGT
Summary: Harry is going to Hogwarts in the summer time? This story is Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts my way, so please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix  
  
Chapter One: The Order  
  
Harry remained lying on his bed, reviewing his schoolwork. He was currently doing an Essay for Transfiguration about Animagi, and why they should be registered. He closed his Transfiguration book silently, and moved over to the mirror. He had only been back to the Dursley's for one night, and he still felt away from home. He looked in the mirror and no longer saw a skinny little boy with bright green eyes. He saw himself bigger, and muscles were forming. He wished that he was back at Hogwarts, but he reminded himself that he had the rest of the summer vacation to go. He finally was able to push all of his thoughts out of his head, and walked over to his bed. He lay down, and very quickly fell asleep. The next morning Aunt Petunia awoke him by pounding on his door. "Harry, get up now!" "You have to watch the bacon!" Harry got up grumbling, and slumped down the stairs, and over to the stove where the bacon sat in a frying pan, cooking. He watched it for about ten minutes, before Aunt Petunia came over, and dismissed him. He took a seat at the Kitchen table, and waited for Aunt Petunia to put some food onto his plate. He got one piece of bacon, and a piece of toast.  
  
Harry looked down at his breakfast miserably and scarfed it down as fast as he could. After he had finished he put his plate in the sink, and headed back to his room upstairs. When he entered his room, Hedwig was sitting on his bed with a letter in here beak. "What do you have there Hedwig?" Harry asked, before taking the letter out of her beak. She looked back at him expecting something, and Harry gave her a piece of bacon that he had snuck upstairs. She hooted at him politely and flew to her cage, to enjoy her breakfast. Harry took a glance at the letter and saw that it had the Hogwarts Seal on it. He broke the seal on the envelope, and two letters fell out. He picked one of them up and saw that it was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is very important. Remus and I have found out a couple of Lord Voldemorts plans, and we need you to come to Hogwarts. We know that you have only remained at your relative's house for less than a week but you will need to come and spend the rest of your summer at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore, I believe, has sent you a letter along with this one explaining the circumstances. We will explain everything once you arrive.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry put down the letter, and tried to come up with different reasons why they would want him to return to Hogwarts. After he had wrung his brain, and couldn't come up with anything that seemed possible, he picked up the other letter, which he assumed was Dumbledore's. He opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry to say, but you will be leaving your relatives house very soon. Remus Lupin will be arriving at your house tomorrow around 1 o'clock to come pick you up, and bring you back to Hogwarts. The reasons for this are too much to explain in a letter, so I will have to tell you them personally. So if you would please pack your things, and get ready for the trip tomorrow, I will explain everything once you get there.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry ran all of this information through his head, before he went downstairs to tell his Aunt and Uncle that he would be leaving for the rest of the summer. They took the news quite well, and wondered when he could leave. He told them that he would be picked up tomorrow, and they clearly stayed out of his way the rest of the day so he would be able to pack. He then went up to his room, and gathered all of his belongings. He laid them on his bed, and opened his Trunk. He put everything in his trunk, and then climbed underneath his bed, to get all of his things that were underneath his loose floorboard. He pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, and his Leather Picture Book of his parents. His put his remaining things in his trunk, and then sat on his bed, bored because he had nothing to do. He then lay on his bed, and fell asleep.  
  
Harry suddenly sat up, hearing a shriek, and a blowing up noise. He quickly grabbed his wand, and ran downstairs. Before he could do anything he saw Lord Voldemort in his Living Room, and then Harry's wand went flying in the air, right into Voldemort's hand. He then took a terrified glance at Voldemort's feet, and saw his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin laying there, dead. Harry was suddenly enraged. He held his hand out facing Voldemort, and something shot out, hitting Voldemort. He watched as Voldemort fell over, and then disappeared. "What?" Harry said.  
  
Harry suddenly jerked up, knowing that it was all a dream. He looked at his clock and noticed that it was already 12:50, and Professor Lupin would be here in ten minutes. Harry grabbed his Trunk, and dragged it down the stairs. On his way, he kept on going over the dream through his mind. "I wonder what it meant." Harry thought to himself. He finally made it to the front door, and put his Trunk there. He then sat on the couch, waiting for a knock at the door. At exactly 1:00 P.M. there was a slight knock on the door, and Harry answered it, seeing Professor Lupin. "Ready to go Harry?" Professor Lupin asked. Harry smiled, said goodbye to his Aunt and Uncle, and walked with Professor Lupin down the walkway. Professor Lupin was carrying Harry's trunk, and they stopped at the sidewalk. "Um, Professor Lupin, how are we getting there?" "Portkey." Professor Lupin said.  
  
Professor Lupin bent over and picked up a deflated basketball. "Ready to go?" he asked Harry. "Yes." Harry replied. They both grabbed hold of the portkey, Professor Lupin holding Harry's trunk, and then they were whisked away to Hogwarts.  
  
1 Chapter Two: Back At Hogwarts  
  
Once the Portkey had ended, they were standing in the Great Hall. Professor Lupin motioned for Harry to follow him, so he did. Once they were done trekking through the corridors, they were standing in front of the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Lupin muttered the password, and Harry entered alone. He climbed up the spiral staircase until he reached two Oak Doors. Harry knocked gently, and almost as soon as he knocked he was greeted by Sirius. "Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. Sirius gave him a big hug, and said, "It's good to see you again Harry." Harry then took a seat and looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "Harry, I'm glad that you made it here safely." "There are a lot of things that I must explain to you, so get comfortable, because you are going to be here a while."  
  
"First off, I know about the dream you had before Professor Lupin picked you up." "I was wondering when this would happen, but you have powers that no wizard could ever dream of having." "Not even Lord Voldemort." "Some of the dream was true." "Your powers came out when you were angry, and the reason I wanted you to come back to Hogwarts, because you really do have those powers within yourself." "I want to train you to learn how to use these powers at will, not just when your angry, and blinded by your emotions." "You will train, and I suspect by your 15th birthday, you will be able to control all of your powers." "I know what you're thinking." "You want to know what kind of powers that I am speaking about." "Well these are a few of my guesses that I think you will be able to do." "You will be able to use any type of spell you wish, without using your wand." "You will also be able to Apparate anywhere, except on Hogwarts grounds." "Also, you will be able to turn into an Animagi, and when I say that, I mean that you will be able to turn into any animal that you wish." "Your spells will be about one-hundred more times powerful also, and when I say any spell I do mean any spell that you cast." "The reason for this is because if you haven't already figured it out is because you are a decedent of Godric Gryffindor and Merlin himself." "I know that this is a lot of information that you need to absorb, but you needed to know." Harry sat there stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then got up, muttered a thank you, and goodnight to Professor Dumbledore, and headed back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Once he had reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady he suddenly remembered that he didn't know the password. All of a sudden he said a word, and the Fat Lady nodded and let him in. "How did I know that?" Harry asked himself. He walked through the empty Common Room, and walked up the stairs and entered the 5th year dorms. He lie in his four-poster, and fell asleep fast, thinking about all of the things that Dumbledore had told him earlier.  
  
2 Chapter Three: Training  
  
Over the past couple of weeks Harry had been training with Dumbldore, Remus, and Sirius. His powers had really started to come out, as he had Apparated from Hogsmeade to The Burrow, and back. He was also able to turn into any animal that he could think of. His spells were also very strong, but not as strong as Dumbledore's or at least yet. The weeks seemed to fly by, as it was already Harry's birthday. The morning he woke up, he felt odd, but shook the feeling off. He quickly got dressed, and went downstairs to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast. As soon as he arrived in the Great Hall, he saw a big cake that said, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Harry then looked around and saw mostly all of his friends. All of the staff was there excluding Snape, but the Weasly's had shown up, and so had Sirius. Hagrid was there with Madame Maxime, and Hermione was there as well. He then shot a glance sideways and saw the HufflePuff table covered in presents. "This is going to be the most best day I'm ever going to have." Harry thought to himself. Everybody had celebrated, and Harry had just finished opening up his presents. He got some really nice gifts which included, a watch which told Harry if he was lost, or in Mortal Peril from the Weaslys. A book of Highly Advanced Magic from Hermione. Harry suspected that these were the kind of books that Dumbledore read. Hagrid had given him some Treacle Fudge, and Rock Cakes, which Harry didn't dare touch. All of the staff had chipped in, and gotten Harry a new trunk, which had several different compartments, and Sirius and Remus had given him a new Maurader's Map, which they said had some new features. Dumbledore then stood up, and everyone there fell silent. "I would like to take this opportunity to challenge Harry to a duel." Harry couldn't believe his ears. Albus Dumbledore duel with Harry Potter? It was an outrageous thought, but since Harry had new powers he thought that he could still stand a chance.  
  
Dumbledore had cleared away all of the tables, and it was just himself, and Harry standing there, with everybody else on the side watching. "Are you ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes." Harry replied already knowing what his first move would be. They began very quickly Harry casting an Invisible Wall around himself, which bounced off any spell. He then aimed his wand at Dumbledore and cast a spell that made the victim, go blind temporarily. Apparently it had hit Dumbledore straight on because he fell to the ground. "Oh no!" "Professor I'm so sorry." Harry said running over to Professor Dumbledore. As soon as Harry had reached Professor Dumbledore, Dumbledore sat up, and cast the Full Body Bind on Harry. Harry quickly muttered a couple of words, and was free, but Dumbledore was apparently still unable to see. "Harry nice job." Dumbledore said, muttering the counter-curse for his blindness. "Harry your powers are developing nicely, and I'm glad to say that you are a very strong wizard." Harry's face turned red from being complemented from one of the greatest wizards of all time. After the duel they continued to celebrate until everyone started to leave. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had made plans to vist Diagon Alley to get their school things one day before the start of term.  
  
Before everybody left, Professor Dumbledore called Hermione, and Harry over to him. "Usually I would let the letters deliver this message, but since you are both here, I might as well tell you." "You both have been selected Prefects for Gryffindor." Harry noticed Hermione stifle a yelp, but once Dumbledore had given them their badges and walked away Hermione started to cheer. "Harry, we've been made Prefects!" Hermione exclaimed. "Yea…" Harry muttered wondering why he was chosen to be a school Prefect. I mean he never got straight A's like Hermione did, but he didn't fail either. After Hermione, and everybody else left, Harry headed back to Gryffindor Tower. He muttered the password letting him inside, and climbed up the stairs to his dorm. He lay on his bed, reading the book that Hermione got him, somehow sucking all of the information into his brain. By the next day he was able to do every single spell in that book, and some of the spells Professor Dumbledore couldn't even do. They day had passed quickly, and Harry was getting ready for the trip to Diagon Alley with his friends the next day. So Harry went back to his dorm room, and emptied out his old trunk, and put everything he owned in his brand new one. Once that was finished he lay down, and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter Four: Diagon Alley  
  
Harry awoke the next day to a nice morning. The sun was shining, and Harry was ready to go to Professor Dumbledore's office to tell him that he was leaving. Harry had reached Professor Dumbledore's office, and told him about the arrangements. Professor Dumbledore agreed, and Harry walked down to Hogsmeade, but in one of his many Animagi forms. Once he was out of view from everyone, he changed back into his regular self, and Apparated to Diagon Alley. When he arrived he was standing in front of the Wizard's Bank Gringotts. Not long after he had arrived he heard Ron's voice, and saw that Hermione was with Ron also. "Hey Harry." "We still need to get our money, so why don't we head in?" Ron said, followed closely by Hermione. So the three of them walked into Gringotts together, and finally got one of the Goblins to help them. They walked to a big iron door, and when the Goblin pushed it open, they saw a little cart on tracks. The three of the clambered into the little cart followed by the Goblin, and then they were off. The trip to all three vaults, felt like a crazy roller coaster someone had rigged up. Finally once they had all collected their money for their school things, they exited Gringotts extremely sweaty. "Well that was a ride." Hermione said, quickly whipping a smudge off of her Prefect Badge. Ron sniggered a bit, and then they continued to walk down the stairs, and headed for each individual store.  
  
In no time at all, they had finished their shopping, and heading towards the Ice-Cream parlor to take a break from all of their shopping. Harry decided that he would pay for all of their Ice Cream, and once they had finished eating, they all went back to the Leaky Cauldron. "Well I better be off." "I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione both nodded in agreement, and before they could say anything else Harry had apparated back to Hogsmeade with all of his shopping. He peformed a charm that allowed his shoppings to be sent to his dorm room, while he closely followed. Before he knew what was going on he was already standing outside of the Gryffindor Common Room. He muttered the password, and quickly went back up to his Dorm, trying to get ready for his first lessons tomorrow. He sorted through his trunk, and made sure that he had all of his books out. Once he had everything organized he quickly got into his pajamas and then went to bed.  
  
3 Chapter Five: Returning  
  
The next day Harry awoke, and found that everything had been thoroughly cleaned. Harry got out of bed, and changed into his new school robes. He then put on his new watch that he had received from the Weasly's and then pocket his wand, and Marauder's Map. After he was finished getting ready, he pinned his Prefect Badge onto the front of his robes, and headed downstairs. It turned out that he had slept kind of late, and the students would be arriving at the school within the hour. So Harry talked to Professor Dumbledore, until they heard Professor McGonagall talking to the students outside the Entrance Hall. Harry waited in the Entrance Hall, while Professor Dumbledore headed to the Great Hall, where he would take his seat at the Staff Table. Harry only had to wait a couple of minutes before being greeted by Hermione and Ron. They all stood together watching as all of the other students piled in, and glanced around. They met up with a couple of friends, and then they walked into the Great Hall, where they took their seats at the Gryffindor Table, watching as a huge line of First Years stood, waiting to be sorted.  
  
"So Harry." "What have you been doing here, when nobody else was here?" Hermione asked. "Nothing much, read a few spell books and things." Harry replied. "Hey look guys." "Snape and Hagrid aren't at the staff table." Ron pointed out. Harry and Hermione both looked and saw that Ron was right. "There isn't even another new teacher." "I wonder who will be taking over the Defense Against The Dark Arts this year." Ron added. The three of them sat through the sorted, where almost three fourths of the first years there were sorted into Gryffindor. Then finally when everybody was sitting and settled, Dumbledore stood up, and raised his hand for silence.  
  
"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "First off, I would like to appoint two new members to the staff." "Our first addition, who will be taking over for the Care of Magical Creatures job, will be Charlie Weasly!" Some people applauded politely, while others just sat there wondering who he was. "Our second addition who will be taking over the Defense Against The Dark Arts class again will be Remus Lupin!" All of the Gryffindors burst into applause, but Harry noticed that Snape had finally arrived at the Staff Table. "I have a couple of additional announcements." "We will be holding a Student Transfer Event, which means that over the Christmas holidays you will be able to visit a foreign Magical School." "There will be a list of the different schools that you will be able to attend in your common rooms." "Also, there will be a Dueling Class, after all Lessons, down here in the Great Hall." "So if anybody is interested please sign up." "Also, 4th years and above will be allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade whenever they please as long as they go after all lessons, and in groups of three or more." Everyone in the Great Hall cheered for that announcement. "There are also some restrictions." "No student is to wander around the school after 8:00 P.M." "Also nobody is allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest as usual." "That is all for the announcements, so let's have a wonderful feast!" Professor Dumbledore said, clapping his hands. At that instant all of the plates on the table magically filled with all different kinds of food. Harry, Ron, and Hermione dug in, putting all different kinds of food all over their plates. "I can't believe that Professor Lupin is going to be teaching again." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. "Yea, he was the best Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher we ever had." Ron added. "Well I hope you guys didn't forget but we need to take this year seriously." Hermione said. "What are you talking about Hermione?" "We always do." Ron said with a mouthful of turkey. "Well I was just reminding you two." She added. They continued to eat, until almost everyone had finished. "Harry, come on." "We have a Prefects meeting after we bring the students to the common room." Hermione said. So Harry went over to Professor McGonagall and received the password to the Gryffindor Common Room. He told Hermione, and the two of them led the rest of the Gryffindors to the common room. Once everybody was inside the Gryffindor Common room and settled, Harry and Hermione headed back down to the Great Hall for the Prefects meeting which was being led by Professor Dumbledore. Once they had reached the Great Hall they noticed that Draco Malfoy was there. "Oh, no." Hermione said. "Draco is a Prefect for Slytherin." She added. Draco sat there with a smirk on his face as he saw Harry and Hermione enter.  
  
Finally Professor Dumbledore had entered the Great Hall, and told everyone to take a seat. "I am glad to see new faces, and new young ones who have become a Prefect." "A Prefect has a very large responsibility to live up to, and I am here to explain what you will be required to do." "First if anybody member of you house is in need of help, you must try and help them." "Prefects are always helpful, and they should be forever." "You are also allowed to give and take points away from your own house." "But I will be watching over you, so if you keep on giving your house points, your house will lose all of their points, and have to start all over again." "You will also be allowed to use the Prefects bathroom, which is located next to the Boris Bewildered Statue." "The password for the room is Freshpine." "Well that concludes this Prefect's meeting, but if there is another meeting it will be posted in your common rooms." With those words Dumbledore left, and so did everyone else. Harry and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor Tower, and said their goodnights to each other in the common room. Then Harry headed up the stairs, and into his dorm. He changed into his pajamas, and went into bed. He could tell that everyone was asleep, so he fell asleep along with them, welcoming his dreams with open arms.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Lessons Again  
  
Harry woke up bright and early the next day. He woke up before everybody else, so he decided that he would go down for breakfast early. He quickly got changed into his School robes, pinned his Prefect badge on them, and left the dormitory to find Hermione waiting by the Portrait hole. "I decided to wait for you." Hermione said. Harry smiled at her, and they walked down to the Great Hall together. Harry wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell Ron or Hermione about his new powers, but he decided that he should tell them since they were his best friends. After about an hour, Ron finally came down from the dorms, and took a seat next to Harry. "I'm starved." He said piling food onto his plate. "I have something to tell you guys, when you've finished eating." Harry said to them both. They looked at him confused but they ate quickly and quietly wanting to know what Harry needed to tell them. After they had finished eating, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the corner of the Great Hall and Harry had started to tell them.  
  
"So what you're saying is that you're almost just as powerful as Dumbledore, and you think that you can defeat You-Know-Who?" Ron said. "He never said that he could defeat You-Know-Who, Ron." Hermione said. "I think that I'm just as powerful as Dumbledore, but not quite yet." "So what can you do that we can't?" Ron asked. "I'll show you tonight." "I don't want to do anything when everybody is around." Harry explained. "Fine by me, we have to get to our lessons soon." Hermione said. They walked back to their table, and soon enough they were handed their schedules. "Man, this year we have got the best schedule." "I don't even think we have a class with the Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed. "Ron, you didn't read what the schedule said." Hermione muttered. "See we do have a class with the Slytherins." "Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said. "Well that's fine by me, because Charlie is the teacher." Ron added. "Ron, do you think that just because he is your brother he will go easy on you or give you special treatment?" Hermione said. "He's going to treat you the same way as every other student." She added. Ron looked down at his now empty plate. "Well we better be off, we have Defense Against The Dark Arts, first thing everyday." "I wonder why we have it every day?" Hermione said. So they all got up out of their seats and headed towards the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. They waited patiently outside, until Professor Lupin had arrived. He looked much neater, and had brand new robes on also. His briefcase was all shiny, and the nameplate on it was pure gold. "I wonder where he got all of the money to get so much better things." Ron said.  
  
They entered the classroom, and took seats in the front row, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. Professor Lupin went through a couple of things in his briefcase before the whole class had started to file in. Once everyone was seated and settled, with their Defense Against The Dark Arts book, Professor Lupin had begun to speak. "You all know who I am, so let's just get started shall we?" he said in a cheery tone. "Today we will be learning a couple of new defensive spells." "I'll give you half of the class to practice them, and then we'll test them." "I'll shoot a certain spell at you, and if your barrier holds, then you have done a great job!" "The spell is called Inseticum!" "Now say it with me." The whole class said it. "There that's right." "Now I'll give you half of the class to try and work the spell, and then we'll test it." "You may begin." Professor Lupin explained. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a corner of the class to themselves and had started to practice the spell. Harry had found at that when a person cast the spell, the barrier was visible to the human eye. He told Hermione and Ron about this, and they could see it also.  
  
After half the class was over Harry's barrier had the most solid look and was the brightest. Actually if you looked at Harry's barrier it looked like a solid wall instead of just a ghostly appearance of one. "Alright class." "We will now begin to see if your barrier works." Professor Lupin had started to call up names, and each person got hit with the spell Professor Lupin put on them. Hermione and Ron didn't get hit, but Neville didn't either. "I think that Neville's been practicing." Hermione said, in an impressed voice. "Alright Harry, it's your turn." Harry walked up to the front of the class with everyone's eyes on him. "Alright Harry, are you ready?" Harry nodded. He then raised his wand and muttered, "Inseticum." And a bright wall appeared right in front of Harry. Professor Lupin surprised by how much Harry had mastered the spell, shot the Full Body Bind at the wall. It deflecting about three feet before it even got close to the wall, and bounced back and hit Professor Lupin head on. "Professor are you alright?" Harry asked.  
  
Professor Lupin couldn't even move. All he could do was roll his eyes around. Harry quickly did the counter-curse for Professor Lupin, and he stood up. "Harry, that was the most impressive Inseticum spell, I've ever seen." Harry's face turned red a little as he replied a quiet thanks. After everybody had gotten over the fact that Harry put the Professor into the Full Body Bind, they left the class and everybody had started to cheer for Harry in the corridors. Harry walked with Hermione and Ron to every lesson, and in every lesson, he proved more powerful than the teacher. In Potions class he somehow developed a better form of Phyolos potion than Snape. Snape being as angry as he was took five points from Gryffindor, for hearing somebody laugh, which Harry knew that nobody had. Finally after all of their lessons had ended, they started to head back towards the Common Room. On the way there, Harry had pulled Hermione and Ron into a small classroom, and Harry used a charm that would lock the door.  
  
"Alright, so are we going to see these new powers of yours?" Ron asked. "Sure." "Tell me what kind of animal you like." Harry said. Ron looked at him confused, but finally said rat. So Harry concentrated on a rat, and in an instant he had turned into a rat. The only thing that was strange about the rat was that it had a lightning shaped scar on its forehead. Harry then changed back and looked at Ron. "Harry, you're an Animagi?" Ron asked. "Yea but with one slight advancement." "I can turn into any animal that I wish." He then changed into a cat and back. "See?" Hermione and Ron just stood there staring at Harry. "Harry, this is brilliant." "Could you imagine what you'll be able to do Hermione cut Ron off at that. "Ron, Harry is a Prefect, and he can't be using his new powers for childish things." "He'll ruin his reputation!" she said. Ron and Hermione had bickered for a while, and Harry finally broke them up. After that they headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room, to do their homework.  
  
Hermione and Ron took a table to themselves, while Harry took a table by himself all the way in the corner of the Common Room. Harry had taken an entire table to himself, and for a couple of hours worked in silence, not being bothered by anybody. Finally after most of the people had gone to bed, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had begun to check over Harry's work. "Harry, this is unbelievable." "This looks like something that a Professor would write." She added. Harry didn't say anything, but only smiled at himself. He knew that he was getting smarter by the minute. After Hermione had finished examining Harry's homework, she went up to bed, and left Ron and Harry alone in the common room. "Harry, I don't know what happened, but something has really changed about you." "Who knew that you were smarter than Hermione?" Ron said. Harry shrugged and said, "Let's just get some sleep." So they both headed up the stairs, and went into their dorms. They changed into their pajamas and finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter Seven: The Weird Day  
  
"Master, we were unable to make contact with the boy." A man in a hooded robe answered. "Dumbledore is making sure that he is very well protected." He added. "How many times have I told you?" another man spoke. "Dumbledore is nothing to my plans, and you should be able to contact the boy." "I'm sorry Master, we'll try again." The man in the hooded robe replied. "You know what happens to my servants when they fail me." The other man said. "Master please, I'll try harder, it'll work this time!" the man in the hooded robes tried to convince the other man. "No excuses, you should've been able to contact him the first time." "Now feel the wrath of Lord Voldemort!" the other man said. "Crucio!" he said again, the other man in the hooded robe fell to the ground, screaming and moaning in pain.  
  
Harry sat upright, his scar burning like mad. Harry rubbed his forehead and tried to remember his dream. Ever since Harry had, had these dreams he decided that he would write them down in an empty journal to make sure that he could show them to Dumbledore. As of yet he did not show Dumbledore anything, because he had been having these dreams a lot recently. Harry turned the page in the journal to the next open section, and began to write key information about the dream. Once he had finished he looked at the clock in their room and saw that it was six o'clock AM. He decided that he could go down to the Common Room when it was nice and empty and read a couple of spell books before breakfast.  
  
Harry quickly changed into his school robes, gathered a few books from his Trunk. After he was ready he stuffed his Lesson Books into his bag, and climbed down the stairs into the Common Room. When he entered nobody was there, so he took a nice comfy looking chair near the fireplace, which was ablaze, and started to read the spell books that he had brought down. After about an hour, people had started to file in the Common Room, and out towards the Great Hall to get some breakfast. Harry continued to read, but waited for Ron and Hermione. He was already finished with the second book by the time they had come down, and he was able to do every spell in each book.  
  
"Harry, what have you been doing all morning?" Hermione asked looking at the books that he was reading. "I was just reading, that's all." He replied, trying to sound normal. Ron and Hermione just stared at Harry as if they had met a totally different person, but Harry packed away his books and started to lead them to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Harry I don't understand it." Ron said. "You've been reading, and doing homework nonstop." "And what's wrong with that?" Hermione interjected. Ron suddenly had a scared look on his face. "N..Nothing nothing at all." He muttered. They continued to walk through the corridors, with people behind them and in front of them, and finally they made it to the Great Hall. "So have you heard from Snuffles lately?" Hermione asked. "Nope, but I'm going to write him tonight, and tell him how everything is going." Harry replied. They sat down at the Gryffindor Table, and started to pile food onto their plates. They ate in silence, and then the owls came in with their morning mail. Harry had received a strange piece of parchment, which was gold. "What's that Harry?" Ron asked. Harry having a strange feeling about the piece of parchment cast a spell that he learned from a spell book earlier that morning. The piece of parchment immediately turned black, and the Dark Mark appeared, but disappeared quickly.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked very scared, but Harry simply got up, walked up to the staff's table, and told Professor Dumbledore about the whole thing. Professor Dumbledore got up, and walked with Harry back to their seat. He examined the letter for a little bit, before putting it in a glass container and walking out of the Great Hall. The whole Gryffindor Table was really excited and curious about what happened, but Harry sat there, and went through the whole thing in his mind. He remembered his dream, and figured that it was from Voldemort, and he was trying to lure Harry out of school somehow. He needed to tell Sirius and Dumbledore about his dreams, and what he thought was going on. So Harry, Ron, and Hermione went through the day, and in each class Harry proved more powerful than the teacher, and the only person to complete what the teacher asked for. Finally after all of the lessons were over for the day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back up to the Common Room. Harry told them that he was going to visit Dumbledore, and they waited in the Common Room. He headed through the corridors, and came to stone Gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry guessed a whole bunch of Candy and finally got it right. He walked up the spiral staircase, and finally came to two oak doors. He knocked and soon Dumbledore answered the door.  
  
"Harry, please come in." Harry entered with his notebook in hand, and some pictures that he had drew from the dreams. He continued to walk, petting Fawkes the Phoenix along the way, and finally sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore. "So Harry, why is it that you have come to visit me?" Dumbledore asked. "You see Professor, I've been having some dreams about Voldemort, and I was wondering if you could come up with any sense about them." Dumbledore sat in his chair for a second, before getting up and walking over to Harry. He held out his hand, and Harry placed the Notebook in his hand. Dumbledore then took it, and walked back to his desk. "Harry, I'll need some time to review these. So if you would please go back to your Common Room, I'll contact you if I come up with anything." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and headed for the door.  
  
Harry quickly got from Dumbledore's Office, to the Gryffindor Common Room. He muttered the password to the Fat Lady, and then clambered through the open hole, which led to the Common Room. He spotted Ron and Hermione over in the corner of the Common Room reading each other's notes, and comparing homework. It was mostly Ron comparing the homework, but Hermione was helping him a lot. He walked over to them, passing every other Gyffindor, and took a seat beside them. "So where were you?" Ron asked. "I was at Professor Dumbledore's office." Harry replied. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, and finally Harry had started to explain everything. Hermione seemed the most worried after Harry had finished telling the story. "Harry, I can't believe that you are having these dreams, and didn't tell anybody about them." "But it sure was a good idea to write them all down, and draw some of the things you saw." Ron added. Harry agreed with them, did some homework, and then climbed up the spiral staircase that led to the Gryffindor 5th year dormitory. He changed into his pajamas, climbed into bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Chapter Eight: Quidditch Season  
  
The months flew by, and before Harry knew it Quidditch Season would soon be in session. One day in the Common Room he noticed that the Quidditch Team was gathered around in a circle in the Common Room. He walked over there to see what was going on. "Hey Harry. Nice of you to join us." George said. "We were just thinking that since we lost two players, we will need to hold try-outs for those who want to play on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Also since Wood isn't here anymore we'll need a new Team Captain." Katie explained. Harry nodded, and said that they should hold the try-outs very soon. Fred Weasly stood up on a table and made the announcement. "Quidditch Try-outs will be held in exactly one week. Anybody who is interested in playing Chaser and Keeper should be there to try out." He yelled. Everybody had let the announcement sink in, and then all conversation was situated around Quidditch.  
  
Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione, who were both talking about Quidditch. "Wow, I think that I'm going to try out." Ron said a little nervous. "Good for you Ron. I hope you make it if you try out." Harry said in an encouraging voice. Ron grinned, and then they all sat down and did their homework. Ron and even Hermione had begun to struggle, while Harry on the other hand was complaining that the work the Professors were giving them was too easy. Also they had their first and second semester grade point averages given back, and Harry scored highest in the whole school. Everyone was surprised at this, and Hermione was getting a little jealous. One morning at breakfast, Harry got a surprising letter from a Professional Quidditch Team. Harry read the letter when Ron and Hermione weren't paying attention, and decided to ask Professor Dumbledore if he could attend the meeting that they were asking him to come to.  
  
That night after all lessons were finished, Harry walked along the corridors until he reached the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's Office. He muttered the password, and the Gargoyle leaped aside, letting Harry pass. He climbed up the spiral staircase, and knocked on the oak doors that he arrived too. "Ah, Harry. I've been wanting to speak with you about something." Dumbledore said, letting Harry in. Harry walked past Professor Dumbledore and sat down. Dumbledore then took a seat in front of Harry at his desk. "Professor. I was wondering something. I received a letter in the mail today to attend a Professional Quidditch Team Meeting, because they are interested on me being on their team once I've graduated from Hogwarts." Harry explained. "Ah, I see. Well yes you can attend as long as one of the Professor accompany you. I think Professor Lupin will be up to the job." Dumbledore said. Harry silently cheered. "And now, to what I was going to speak with you about." Dumbledore said in a stern voice. "I've been having my theories about your dreams, and I think that I have come up with three possible motives and plans. They are very long and complex to explain so I wrote them all down, and I hope that you will understand them." Dumbledore said. He reached into his desk, and pulled out a thick black leather bound book. "I've written them in here, and please do not let anybody see this book, unless they are Miss. Granger, or Mr. Weasly." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded before walking up to Dumbledore's Desk and taking the big book. "Harry, please be careful." Dumbledore said while Harry was walking out. Harry walked down the spiral staircase and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He entered the Common Room, and went straight to his dormitory, already having finished his homework. He then plopped on his bed with the book, and shut the hangings around him. He then begun to read, absorbing all of the information that was in the book.  
  
Chapter Nine: Hectic  
  
In a couple of days Harry had finished reading the book that Dumbledore had given him, and thought that his theory made sense. He tightly tucked away the book in his trunk, and headed down to the Common Room. Once he was in the Gryffindor Common Room he noticed that there was a piece of paper clipped to the notice board. It said that there was to be a meeting for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team this afternoon for the Teams' well being. Harry wondered if there was going to be a problem but pushed the thought out of his mind, because Hermione had just entered the room, and she looked extremely pretty. "Hermione, you look beautiful." Harry said. Hermione flushed and said a mumbled, "Thank you." Harry then blushed himself realizing what he had just said. "What's the occasion?" Harry asked. "There is a Ball tonight, didn't you hear? It's a Christmas Ball." Hermione explained. It then hit Harry that it was Christmas Eve, and he still hadn't gotten his friends any presents. "Sorry Hermione I have to go." Harry said before running out of the Gryffindor Common Room and headed to the Entrance Hall. Since it was a Saturday he would be able to go to Hogsmeade, but he had to be back soon, and he shouldn't have been going alone.  
  
He ran down the field, and finally made it to the Entrance of Hogsmeade. He walked around for about ten minutes, before going into a shop, and coming out with a present. After about an hour he had bought gifts for everyone, and even got some candy for himself. He went to the Three BroomSticks for a quick Butterbeer, and when he had finished he headed back up to the castle. He ran as fast as he could, and from time to time looked at his sides, to make sure that nobody was following him. He finally made it to the Entrance Hall, in time because he could've sworn that somebody was following him. He then ran through the corridors making it to the Gryffindor Common Room. He then darted up the stairs and entered the dormitory, which was empty. He quickly wrapped the presents, and hid them under his bed, so that none of his friends would see. Then he went to his Trunk, and pulled out his dress robes, which were a bit too short for him this year. He checked to make sure that nobody was looking and then used an engorgement charm, and made them bigger, just the right size. He also used a Color Changing Charm, and turned them a lighter Green, which matched his eyes perfectly. He put them on, couldn't do a thing about his hair, and headed down to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Once he had made it to the Gryffindor Common Room he realized that he didn't have a date. He looked around and saw that everybody was with someone. He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione in a corner talking. He finally realized that they had gotten together after fancying each other for a while. Harry smiled, and then kept looking around trying to find someone. He then caught sight of a girl, but she was beautiful. He then realized that it was Ginny, and she was standing in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room by herself. He then looked at her as a mature woman, and not some silly little girl. He caught her eye and smiled, and she blushed. He then walked over to her and said, "Hey Ginny. Are you going to the Ball tonight?" She blushed and said, "Yea, are you?" "Yes, I'm going. I was just wondering though, if you would like to go to the Ball with me." Harry asked nervously. Ginny blushed and then said, "Yes, I would love to Harry." He then took her hand, and they walked to the exit of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Hermione stopped them. "We'll come with you guys down to the Great Hall." Ron said, smiling at the prospect of Harry and Ginny.  
  
They all walked down to the Great Hall together, Ron holding Hermione's hand, and Harry holding Ginny's. They finally made it to the Great Hall, and saw that people were already there dancing, laughing and having a good time. Harry took Ginny to the dance floor, and surprised at his own daring danced very well with Ginny. Everyone on the dance floor had made a circle where Harry and Ginny were dancing. Harry, since he was taller than Ginny was able to see Ron and Hermione dancing by themselves outside the circle. He smiled at his friend's happiness. Finally after the music had stopped, Harry took Ginny into the courtyard, and they took a seat on a bench near the bushes. There were live Fairy's flying around, and moonlight was perfect. Ginny sat there quietly waiting for something to be done, and then finally Harry spoke. "Ginny, I just wanted you to know that I really liked you for long time, and that I…" Harry trailed off. "I was just wondering that if you would like to, we could be a couple." He finally finished very embarrassed. Ginny flushed, and said, "Yes!" before kissing Harry. They kept kissing and it seemed like they were outside forever. Finally after it was getting very dark, Harry checked his watch, and saw that it was one o'clock in the morning. "Ginny! We've been out here for hours." Harry said grinning. They both stood up and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room kissing along the way. When they entered the Gryffindor Common Room they saw Ron and Hermione in the corner kissing, and since Ginny and Harry didn't want to disturb them, they walked to a different part of the Common Room. "I just wanted to say that I really like you too Harry, and that I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Ginny said. They kissed once more, and then they both headed towards their dormitories. Harry got into the dormitory, changed into his pajamas and flopped down on his bed with his hangings drawn. "Tonight was the best night of my life." Harry thought to himself.  
  
Chapter Ten: Quidditch Games  
  
Harry awoke early the next day, and realized that it was Christmas. Harry jumped out of bed, and woke Ron, who was very sleepy. "Geez Ron, what time did you come to bed?" Harry asked. Then memories of the night before flooded him, and he figured Ron was with Hermione the entire night. They both got changed, and headed downstairs to the Common Room with their presents. There were only a couple of people in there, and Hermione and Ginny had reserved a corner just for the four of them. They all sat down, and handed each other their presents. Harry ended up having the most. He looked down at all of his presents, and realized he had received gifts from people he had never met. It was amazing that people would do such a kind thing for him. They all started to open their gifts, and when Ginny came to Harry's she was amazed. It was a necklace that had a nameplate, which read Ginny, only inside of the letters it looked like a galaxy. Every once and a while a shooting star would appear, and spell Ginny's name. Harry helped Ginny get it on, and then she kissed him. "Thank you Harry." She whispered in his ear. They continued to open their gifts until Harry had come to a long slim package. "Harry, not another broomstick!" Ron said. Harry noted the jealousy in Ron's voice. Harry then tore open the parcel, and saw a shiny new broomstick. He quickly checked the label and saw FireBolt II on the side. "This is amazing." Harry managed to stutter.  
  
He looked around the box, and finally found a card with some very neat handwriting on it. He unfolded the letter neatly and then read to himself while everyone else stared on.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am safe where I am, and I do not want to reveal my location since these letters can easily be intercepted. Remus and myself have chipped in enough money to get you this. Personally we think that you are the first person to actually have one, since all of the Professional Teams put orders in on them, they still haven't received them. We know that you've only lost one match, and that you are the only person in you school who has a Firebolt, but we wanted to prepare you even more, since this might come in handy for more than just Quidditch. Also you can give Mr. Fred and George Weasly back the Marauder's Map because Remus and myself have made an even better one for you. You should be able to find it at the bottom of the box. Well Merry Christmas!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Snuffles, and Remus  
  
Harry looked down at his presents amazed. He looked at the bottom of the box and saw a new, fresh clean piece of parchment at the bottom, which he knew at once, was the brand new Marauder's Map. He picked up the piece of parchment, and put it in the front of his robes neatly. Everybody in the Common Room had come over to admire his new FireBolt II, and once everybody was done touching it and passing it around, Harry took all of his gifts, brought them up to the dormitory, placed them neatly inside his trunk, and then left downstairs with the brand new Maurader's Map still in his pocket. They had some fun in the Common Room before heading down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. The Great Hall was considerably empty because a lot of people had gone home for the holidays. They all sat down together, and ate while talking about Quidditch and playing Exploding Snap, and Wizard's Chess.  
  
The Feast was delicious, and Harry had the most wonderful time out of his whole life. After a while the fun had started to wear off, and everybody headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room to play games, and have some more fun. Harry was looking forward to checking out the new Maurader's Map. Once they had reached the Gryffindor Common Room Harry took one of his big books, and went over to the corner. Everybody was too busy using or looking at their new Christmas presents to bother him. He then slid the new Maurader's Map in front of the page, and made it look like he was reading. He took out his wand and tapped the parchment gently. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Suddenly ink had jetted across the page, connecting and looping through each other. Finally once all of the looping had stopped and Harry was able to read the writing he read silently to himself.  
  
The Marauder's Map  
  
The new and improved Marauder's Map has many new features. The Map is clearly drawn, pictures will be clearer, and a full map of Hogsmeade is included.  
  
Harry read through the features, and suddenly the page when blank. It soon turned into a Map of the Gryffindor Common Room, and a dot for every person that was in there. Harry examined the Map a little bit longer, and then tapped the piece of parchment saying "Mischief Managed!" The Map went blank and Harry tucked the map down the front of his robes. Ron and Hermione had chosen that moment to come over, but Harry didn't want to show them the New Marauder's Map just yet. "Harry, this Christmas is the best!" Ron said taking a seat next to him, taking a bite out of his chocolate frog. "I just can't wait until Quidditch starts." Harry said. "I can't wait to try out my new FireBolt II!" Hermione just stood there. "We shouldn't just be sitting here enjoying ourselves." "We should be training and learning new spells." "Hermione, is that all you ever think about?" Ron said. Hermione grinned slightly and said, "I was just joking guys." Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Hermione, you've never tried to make a joke before." Harry said. The three of them smiled at each other, and then headed up to their dormitories.  
  
Chapter 11: Tryouts  
  
Christmas vacation came, and then passed, but the tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had finally begun. Harry, and the rest of the Quidditch Team headed down to the pitch, and waited for Gryffindor students to arrive to try out. Once all of the people who signed up, had came, George and Fred Weasly had begun to explain what the tryouts would be like. Once they twins had finished the explanation the Quidditch Tryouts had begun. Ron had shown up on Harry's FireBolt, while Harry whizzed around on his FireBolt II examining the contestants' techniques. Finally after about three hours of students trying out, the tryouts had finally ended. Everybody had landed in the middle of the pitch, where the Quidditch Team stood there, in a huddle, discussing who should be on the team.  
  
"Well, I think that Ron did a good job at a Chaser, so he deserves the job." Fred and George said together. "Yes, Ron did do a great job at Chaser, with that FireBolt Harry lent him." The rest of the team chimed in. "Alright, so all we need is a Keeper." Harry said. The whole team stood there for about five minutes before coming up with their answer. All of the Gryffindor Students who had tried out, stood in a line, while the Gryffindor Quidditch Team prepared to make the announcements. "We have made our decision." George said, pacing up and down the line of students. "The student who will be filling in for the position of Chaser will be Ron Weasly!" Everybody clapped, while Ron grinned, and then headed over to the rest of the team. "The other position of Keeper will be taken up by Colin Creevy!" Scattered applause came, but many faces looked sad since they had not made the team. "Wait a second, guys!" Harry said. "We still have to announce who is on the Reserve Spots." The students, who had tried out, lined up again, their faces looking lighter since they still had a chance to be on the team. "The reserve player for Chaser will be Seamus Finnigan!" Seamus smiled and joined the team. "The reserve for Keeper will be, Ginny Weasly!" Ginny walked over to the rest of the team blushing furiously. Everybody that didn't make it had sad faces on, and walked back towards the castle. "We're sorry, but we couldn't pick them all." Fred said.  
  
"Alright," George cut in. "We need to decide who should be Team Captain." "This is how we'll go about it. There will be a bag, and we'll all write down who we want to be Captain on a piece of parchement, drop it in the bag, and then once everybody has finished we'll tally up the votes. The person with the most votes wins the right to be the Gryffindor Team's Captain." George finished explaining. Everyone nodded, and then took a spare piece of parchment out of his or her pocket. Harry sat pondering his vote for a few minutes, before putting Fred on his. He walked up to the table which where the bag was, and dropped his vote in. Finally after everybody had finished voting, Fred walked up to the bag, and shook it up. "It's not a raffle, it's who votes." George pointed out. "Oh, right." Fred muttered. One by one Fred pulled out the parchment, and it turned out that Harry had won, over Fred and George, who were tied, by one vote. Harry had a strange feeling that it was Ginny's vote that made the difference but he didn't want to make her blush so he didn't look at her. "Well Harry, you're the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain now. You get to arrange our practices, and come up with game plans. Sound fun?" George said sarcastically. Harry was quite pleased with himself that he had been named Quidditch Team Captain, and after the tryouts were over, he walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room with the whole team.  
  
"I think we have a pretty good chance of winning it again this year Harry." Ron said. Harry just smiled and they continued their march towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They trekked through the Gryffindor Common Room, and Harry headed towards his dormitory room. He was glad when he plopped down to bed, because he was very tired. 


	2. Part 2

He awoke the next morning to find that the Dorm Room was completely empty and realized that he would be late for lessons. It took him a little while to realize that it was Saturday and he had the weekend off. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out some school robes, which he had changed green the week before and put them on. He figured that he should go down to the common room to see what everybody was up too so he closed the wardrobe and headed down. When he arrived he noticed that most of the students were either reading or just talking. Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner deeply in conversation. He walked over to them and said, "Hullo." He plopped down next to them in a chair and began to look out the window wondering where Ginny was. While he was daydreaming Ron noticed that Hedwig was sitting outside the window with a letter. Snapping Harry from his trance he let Hedwig in, and Hedwig landed on Harry's lap. She dropped the letter on his leg, while Harry searched his pockets for an Owl Treat. Once he had found one and given it to her, he picked up the letter and started at it for a second. It seemed to be from Dumbledore, but the letter was unusual. He opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
As soon as you get this letter I would like you to report to my office immediately. I have some important business to discuss and a lot of old friends will be there. You will need to attend this meeting.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked and at the top of the letter was a Phoenix stamp, which had three tail feathers. "Hmm, that's strange." Harry thought to himself. He told Hermione and Ron that he needed to get some lunch and then he headed towards Dumbledore's Office. When he arrived Remus Lupin was waiting at the Gargoyle statue. "Let's go." Lupin said, and Harry noted that Remus had a strange look in his eye. It seemed like mixed emotions between excited, happy, and afraid all at once. Harry followed Remus up the spiral staircase leading to the two oak doors, which behind lay Dumbledore's office. Remus pushed them open and to Harry's surprise saw at least a dozen people inside. Some of them he recognized and others he didn't even know but they all seemed familiar in some way. Harry walked slowly to Dumbledore's Desk and found that he was smiling. "Harry I'm glad that you're here. Now we'll be able to start the ceremony." "Ceremony for what?" Harry asked. "Why, the Order of the Phoenix of course!" Dumbledore replied. Harry then remembered reading about the Order of the Phoenix in a book. It was a group who was against the Dark Side and didn't everything they could to prevent it from taking over.  
  
While Harry was thinking about it, Dumbledore had conjured up a huge semi circle table and chairs. In the middle of the semi circle there seemed to be a glowing circle on the floor. Dumbledore motioned Harry to sit down in one of the chairs, and Harry did as he was directed. He looked around the table and saw Sirius, and Remus sitting next to each other, and a woman that strangely reminded him of Mrs. Figg. "I'm glad that all of us could arrive here once more. Since the Order of the Phoenix had ended when Lord Voldemort met his demise we have not needed its service, but now the Order must reopen once more. Tonight will be the Inauguration Ceremony. When I call your name you will step on the glowing circle in the middle of the floor." Dumbledore explained. After that Harry watched as Dumbledore called up many people. They stood on the circle, and then he watched as a huge gust of wind overtook the person standing, and he heard a Phoenix call. Finally after everyone had gone Dumbledore called Harry's name. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said. Harry got up nervously and stepped on the circle. He didn't need to wait at all, for at once a gust of wind had taken him and he heard a Phoenix call. For Harry it seemed that this never ended that there was a series of bright colors that surrounded him that had happened to nobody else. After the wind had stopped Harry looked around and saw that everybody looked different. They were surprised, and afraid to speak.  
  
Harry walked back to where he was sitting with a couple of people staring at him, and he took a seat. "The Inauguration has ended. You will be informed when we have our next meeting. Goodbye." Dumbledore cried. Everybody got up and left except Harry, Remus, and Sirius. "Harry, the Order of the Phoenix is a very important thing to the Magical World who is against all evil. It isn't to be taken too lightly so you mustn't go looking for adventures this year. We need to try and keep you as safe as you can be. Hopefully this will help." Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a strange charm at the end. "This was your Father's Harry." Dumbledore said. Sirius had a strange look in his eye as Dumbledore put it around Harry's neck. "Well I think this concludes the meeting. Remus will inform you if we have another meeting so you may go back to your dorm room now." Harry said thank you, and exited Dumbledore's office. He was proud to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell anybody. He decided when he reached the Gryffindor Common Room Portrait that he wouldn't tell anybody not even Ron or Hermione.  
  
When he entered he found that the Common Room was almost completely empty besides Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The three of them were all sitting by each other talking and when Harry arrived near them they stopped talking abruptly and changed the subject over to their Homework. While Hermione and Ginny were talking Ron asked Harry in a whisper, "I know that you didn't go to lunch, so why don't you tell me what really happened?" Harry turned and looked at Ron. "I really went to get some lunch and now I'm going to my room to read some books." Harry turned around again and walked to his dorm room. He sat down on his bed and pulled out a huge spell book that he had gotten out of the Restricted Area of the library. On the spine of the book there were strange letters of a different language, but Dumbledore gave Harry the book for some advanced magic. Harry opened the book and noticed that the pages seemed to glow faintly gold for a couple of seconds before turning back to their original color.  
  
Harry got so absorbed into the book, mastering the spells with little difficulty, and being so interested in what they were capable of doing. He was about half way through the book when Ron walked in and said that he was going to bed. "Bed?" Harry asked. "Yea bed Harry. It's eleven o'clock" "Eleven o'clock?" Harry had been reading for hours, but he went to bed that night feeling safer than he had ever before because he felt like he could take on the world. 


End file.
